Nightmare begins anew
by bluexdaffodil
Summary: What happens after the fight in the Mighty Hut but before the arrival to the hospital during season 9 finale? The associations come to mind by themselves. My one-shot about "The Recluse in the Recliner".


**A/N:** Hello dear readers (if you're still here). Haven't wrote anything new for a while but university life (or no-life) has its priorities. But season finale (and I have to mention: how GOOD season finale!) is a very! good time to come back with a little something. It took me one week to gather my thoughts and finally complete this story that I started just after the season 9 finale and I'm glad that I finally could get it off my chest.

It may not be really long but I hope you'll like it even if it's a little different from my usual ones.

If you want to say how awful it was or what terrible mistakes I made or how you felt about the season finale- don't stay silent, guys :)

And, as usual, sorry for the mistakes.

**Disclaimer:** Obviously, I own nothing.

* * *

Again, it's happening.

Again, you can't stop the blood. You can't stop the feeling that his life is escaping, that it flees through your fingers with his blood, and that you can't help it.

Again.

You try not to think about losing him. You try to think about keeping him alive, but the situation is too familiar. Memories are flooding your brain and once again you feel like you're in the Checker Box. You try to compress the wound but you can't see anything. Tears are blurring your vision. You beg him not to leave you. You scream his name.

Somehow you've managed to call 911 and blurt the adress of your house. Or that something that has left of it, that for some time used to be your house. But you don't want to look up. You don't want to see the disaster but more importantly, you don't want to lose him from sight even for a second. You compress harder and in the pool of blood you see something shiny, that weren't in the Checker Box.

Your wedding band.

His promise, a symbol of his deep feelings. The act of his love to you and tradition that he wanted to be a part of with you. And you agreed. And you'd thought that nothing would change. And, as usual when it comes to "those" kind of things, he was right. Everything changed. No, the food does not taste better and no, the sun does not shine brighter as Booth claims. And it's not a secret that your sex life has been as wonderful as before the wedding.

With the ring, for a start. It's incredible how you thought at first that you'll never get used to it and how you thought it would be impractical while wearing gloves in the Lab. But you're married for some time now and it feels like your third finger has always been occupied by that ring. That when you make love at 2 am and you intertwine your fingers, you think you've always felt that band on his finger, warm from his body heat.

You don't think of yourself as possessive. Especially not when it comes to people. But while sitting at the Founding Fathers you see his wedding band flickering in the dark room you cannot help yourself. You think of him as_ yours_. No matter how prosaically and preposterous that would sound. No matter that his ego is big enough and if you admitted it, not only in your bedroom during nights, you wouldn't hear the end of it. How an alpha-male and his alpha-female found each other perfectly.

And oh, those moments when they call you _Mrs. Booth._ You hurry to correct them but then see that cheeky smile on his lips and your reaction is simply a mirrored smile. Just like your husband's. Chin up, shoulders straight, chest forward. You feel... something. And no, it's not just because it reminds you of your honeymoon when Booth decided to try it out and constantly used that term. _Coffee to bed, Mrs. Booth? _You simply feel proud.

You hear the sirenes and you're again in the Checker Box. You don't want to let him go. You don't want to give your _Booth_ to those _people. _It's irrational, you know it. You called them to help him. You need them. But you can't loose him like the last time. So you hug him. You press his almost-lifeless body to yours. And you just hope that it won't be the last time you hug him alive. Your grip on him thigthens. You muffle your sob into his shoulder. You feel his hot blood on your chin. You tighten your eyelids and you hear paramedics entering the Might Hut.

And then, they want you to step back. Away from him.

**The End.**

* * *

**A/N: **The reason I wrote this story was that dried blood on Brennan's chin we saw when she ran into the hospital. Probably gonna watch this finale over and over again and then come back to happy season 6 finale to prevent my heart being crushed.


End file.
